


Chasing Rainbows

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Repressed Memories, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley knows something is missing but whenever they chase it they just find nothing again
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the old song “I’m Always Chasing Rainbows” that has been sung for a long time by various artists.

Their father’s fingers played over the keys of the harpsichord. The man didn’t even have to look at them or his music, he just played while smiling at his wife. Maestro Cadenza was always so talented. The wild haired man glanced over at his child, winking at them. It was one of the rare times when everyone was allowed to stop and listen to their music without fearing being shouted at by the prince and Stanley sat in a chair to the side.

Stanley smiled at their father, perking up when their mother stepped forward. She was dressed all in glittering white and gold, dark skin sparkling with golden powder and glitter. They were certain she was what angels looked like in Heaven.

Madame de Garderobe smiled as she slowly raised up her arms, letting her husband continue playing a moment more before she started to sing. “At the end of the rainbow there’s happiness! And to find it how often I’ve tried! But my life is a race, just a wild goose chase and my dreams have always been denied!”

Stanley closed their eyes and listened to their parents’ music, smiling as Froufrou sat in their lap. They could stay like this forever.

***

Something was missing. Something was missing and they didn’t know what it could be. Sometimes they thought they remembered a voice singing and music and they could never get a real hold of the thought before it faded away again like smoke from a snuffed candle.

They sat in front of the dresser Tom had made for them, staring at their reflection. Stanley’s hair was partially undone for the night, one roll remaining to be brushed out. Slowly they started to do it, staring into the mirror as they tried to chase after wisps of memories and thoughts.

Why did this happen? Why did they sometimes hum music they had never heard before to themselves? They worried they were going mad, fearing being sent away to Maison Des Lunes. They heard what happened to people like them in there and it terrified them. Hearing music in your head was one thing, being like Stanley was another. The Bimbettes had promised to keep their secret and Lefou seemed okay with being slightly out about his own preferences but the threat was still there.

Stanley’s hands were shaking once their hair was completely undone. They grit their teeth, trying to stop it as they picked up a brush. Music came to them and before they knew it they were not only humming but  _ singing _ to themselves. The words came to them freely, making them wonder where the words came from, where  _ they _ came from. “I’m always chasing rainbows...watching clouds drifting by…my schemes are just like all my dreams…”

***

Tom frowned when he saw Dick standing close to Stanley’s closed door, head tilted to listen in. He walked over to ask what he was doing when the other quickly held up a finger to his lips, stopping him. Tom blinked but soon understood when he perked up at the sound of Stanley’s voice behind the door.

“Some fellows make a winning some time; I never even make a gain, believe me. I’m always chasing rainbows…”

Tom and Dick shared a look between them. They had noticed that their foundling became distant as they grew, talking about their missing memories and where they had come from. They tried to cheer them up as best as they could, reminding Stanley that they always had a home here with them but they knew the thoughts still haunted the youngest member of their trio.

“Where do you think the singing came from?” Tom whispered later to Dick. “I don’t think Stanley ever did that before and I’ve never heard a song like that either.”

“Don’t know,” Dick said with a shake of his head, “and neither does Stanley I’ll bet.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He perked up a little as an idea came to him. “We still got those little cakes Stanley likes?”

“The ratafias? Oui, a few.”

Dick nodded and went to get the small cakes, placing them on a small plate before going back to Stanley’s bedroom door. He knocked softly on the wood with his knuckles, “Stanley?”

There was a moment of silence and then the door opened a little. Stanley’s hair was tied back in a loose ponytail for sleep and they were shirtless with a pair of loose pants they used for sleeping in. They rubbed at their eyes with the heel of their hand, hiding the tears that had been forming by pretending they were already asleep. “Oui?” They blinked as Dick held out the plate to them. “Ah?”

“To cheer you up,” Dick softly explained.

“I…”

“You don’t have to tell us what’s wrong, foundling,” Tom assured them over Dick’s shoulder.

“Oui, we just want you to know we’re here for you,” Dick said.

Slowly Stanley opened their door further. They looked from one man to the other, cheeks burning red at their words. “Merci…” they whispered, pulling the two into a hug. Fresh tears formed and fell freely down their cheeks. “You are both always so kind to me.”

Tom and Dick just smiled, comforting them as best as they could before letting them go back to bed.

That night; Stanley dreamed of a funny looking Italian man playing a harpsichord and a beautiful woman singing along with the music. In the morning they would have no memory of this dream but the ache in their heart would remain.


End file.
